The continuing overall objective of this project is the development of new and improved technology and techniques for biomedical image processing, display and analysis. The unique focus of this effort is to provide general but efficient (i.e., accurate, rapid, and reliable) capabilities for quantitative analysis of three-dimensional biomedical images which may be produced by a variety of imaging modalities, including x-ray, ultrasound, radioisotope and NMR. Two integrally related research plans for accomplishing this objective are proposed: Plan A - development of a prototype 3-D biomedical image analysis system (BIAS) based on synergistic integration of state-of-the-art microprocessor and electronic image processing technology, and Plan B - development of new algorithms for 3-D image reconstruction, display, and measurement. These two related efforts, which may be generally categorized as hardware and software, respectively, will be merged into a "powerful" 3-D image analysis work station to be used by investigators associated with the Biotechnology Research Computer Resource at Mayo. When the BIAS system is completed and evaluated, duplicate systems could be readily and economically constructed for independent utilization by these investigators or researchers in other institutions. Eight basic computer science projects are proposed to accomplish the overall objective, three in PLAN A and five in PLAN B. They are: A.1) configuration and implementation of hardware and software for the BIAS system, A.2) completion of an interactive 3-D image display device and its interface to BIAS, A.3) interfacing the BIAS system to the Research Computer Resource (CYBER), B.1) development of new algorithms for 3-D x-ray image reconstruction, B.2) development of new algorithms for 3-D ultrasound tomography, B.3) development of algorithms for 3-D image segmentation and region of interest mensuration, B.4) development of methods for structural and functional 3-D image displays, and B.5) development of interactive 3-D image display and measurement techniques. All hardware and/or software products developed will be well-documented and made available. The technology and techniques developed will be primarily tested and evaluated using images produced by the Dynamic Spatial Reconstructor, a high-speed, synchronous 3-D volume x-ray computed tomography scanner associated with the Biotechnology Research Computer Resource, but can also be evaluated using ultrasound, radioisotpe and NMR imaging systems available at Mayo.